Hot guys, new guy students! Need i say more!
by Yami Sephira
Summary: KHFF7&9BB crossover. Sora, Cloud, Max, Zidane, and Ray have been the outcasts of their highschool, but when some new students come, what's gonna happen to them?
1. Default Chapter

Yami Sephira: Fear me and my sporks of DOOM!!! Sora: ^_^ Riku: *starring at Sora's ass* Sora: *looks at Riku* ? Yami Sephira: So naïve, so cute, this will be fun!! ^_^ Sora its your turn to do the disclaimer! Sora: Yami Sephira does not own FF, Beyblade, and Kingdom Hearts; all she owns are the little voices in her head that tell her to eat or kill everyone around her! ^_^ Yami Sephira: KAWAII!!!! *hugs Sora* and if I did own all that stuff, I'd be the richest insane person ever!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Everyone else: ^_^; Sora: Also this story contains Lemon and lots of it! Read at your own risk!!! Yami Sephira: YAY!!!!! Sora: Umm.why does it have lemons? Are the readers allergic to lemons? Are we making lemonade? Yami Sephira: Uh, look at the time!!!! ON WITH THE FIC!!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Beginnings  
  
"Mr. Cloud Strife, pay attention!!!!" Dr. Kenney stated for the tenth time that day.  
"Damn" The boy with spiked blond hair and freakish blue eyes stretched in his seat before places his hands to try to hold up his head. 'At least I'm a senior now' he thought 'my last year of this garbage and this teacher, and Leon' Cloud shuddered 'Cheatin' bastard'  
"RRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!" the bell blared that felt like it was right in your ear (YS: I hate bells like that! Grrrr.) following the students running out of the chemistry room (YS: Run I tell you! RUN!!! Okay I gonna stop now) Cloud quickly left the classroom after stuffing his binder and his notebook and headed for the cafeteria to meet his friends.  
  
Cafeteria  
  
"Mmmmmm.. food.." A boy with wild blond haired, blue eyes said before slurping down his 54-ounce coke and proceeded to eat his 2nd course of lunch.  
"Uh.Max, don't you have to do a little thing like BREATH?" A boy with long raven hair and a cat like appearance asked.  
"Breathing.is.optional.Ray" Max said in between bites, while Ray just sighed and went to go get his food now that the line was shortening.  
"Have Max, I bet you twenty bucks that you can't go twenty minutes without food." A spunky blond haired boy said before he started jumping around on the empty chairs.  
"Zidane, you shouldn't say that too loud, if the principal catches you gambling, again, he'd suspend you!" A boy with chocolate brown hair and blue eyes said.  
"Forget that asshole, I'll kill him before he can get his hands on me, Sora" Zidane stated before making so kicking actions in the air and making sound affects. Sora laughed at this and then started to join Zidane in a play fight, sound affect included.  
"Killing each other again I see." a voice behind the two boys said causing everyone at the table to look at the source.  
"Hiya Cloud! How's it going?" Sora chirped cheerfully before the two boys continued their fight.  
"Bastard teacher, stupid class, all must die" Cloud had the insane look in his eyes that told the other boys it was best not to disagree with him.  
"How's the playwright going?" asked Ray as he approached the table and sat down with his plate of food before glaring a 'don't touch' look at Max who merely shrugged and continued eating.  
"Almost done, then we can start practice," Cloud informed. Unlike the rest of the school, this group of boys were not into football and baseball, but since everyone else was their group was shunned and never was welcome. The only other class offered during that time was drama so that was how these boys were trained actors. Cloud, being the only senior out of the five was usually the one in charge and did most of the leader work.  
"Do we all get parts this time? I hate being the prop guy." Zidane grumbled before lightly smacked Sora on the side of his head and got hit back in return, "Ow."  
"Yea, in fact we going to have to do double parts, there are too many guy roles in this play" Cloud said before leaving to go get his lunch.  
"Man I hate memorizing lines." Max grumbled now that he had finished eating all of his food.  
"Quit complaining.. Hey that's mine!!" Ray shouted before wrestling Max down to get the food he had taken. "Mine." Ray simply said before eating the last bit of his food.  
"But.I'm hungry!" Max whined before pouting and trying to steal everyone else's food, but with little success.  
"Shut it Max, or I'll make the prop guy just to get on your nerves." Cloud growled after Max tried to steal his food for the third time.  
"Die Villain!" Zidane said after he play hit Sora off the chairs and Sora started an over-dramatic death.  
"I.shall.have.my.revenge."Sora replied with a grin on his face before falling and 'dying' on the floor.  
"Mine!" Max dived for Sora's food and began to chow down, Sora quickly got up and started wrestling Max even though he had already eaten all of Sora's remaining food.  
"Grrrr.that was mine food ya' pig!" Sora growled before smacking Max in the back of the head and sitting in a chair and doing his all to famous pout.  
"RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!" the bell once again blared sounding the end of lunch and the beginning of the last class of the day.  
"Yay! No more thinking required, it just drama!" Zidane yelled happily before running in the direction of the drama room with everyone else close behind.  
  
Yami Sephira: That's the beginning! Love? Hate? Read and Review! Riku: Where the hell are we!? Yami Sephira: Don't worry you guys will appear in the next chapter.Bwhahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!! Riku:-_-; Sephiroth: -_-; Kai: -_-; Tyson: -_-; Kuja: -_-; Yami Sephira: Stop it! Or no lemon for you!! Sora: You still never told me why we have lemons! Yami Sephira: -_-; 


	2. Not More Students!

Yami Sephira: Yay! I got a review! I'm so happy! ^_^ Sora: Devil's Whore, if your reading this Yami Sephira has decided to use your pairing choice since you're her first review! But it will start out as K/R and T/M but don't worry you'll get your pairing in the end! Yami Sephira: I think I'm going to try to do that for each new story I make what fun! ^_^ Now disclaimers! MAX!!! Max: Yami Sephira does not own any of us or the shows/video games we are in, if she did may god have mercy on our souls. Yami Sephira: HEY!!! Max: ^_^; Yami Sephira: Anyway on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 2: Not more students!!  
  
"To be or not to be, that is the question!" Max shouted from the stage in the auditorium.  
  
"SHUT-UP!!!!!" yelled all the other boys causing Max to fall down laughing. Ray sighed at Max's behavior before continuing with the sound controls. Sora was working on a fight scene with Zidane while Cloud was teaching them the fighting sequence. Max's suppose 'part' was to help with the stage props and be the snitch of the play, all in all, he wasn't happy with his parts.  
  
'Well, Cloud doesn't like me much, and I can't fight like Zidane or Sora, and I'm not pretty like Ray. WAIT A SECOND!!! Did I just say that Ray was pretty?! Damn, damn Max, keep your head out of the gutter.' Satisfied with his conversation to himself, Max continued messing around with the props trying to decide what should go where for which scene.  
  
"GREETINGS MY SHAKESPEAREAN BOYS!!!" a voice boomed into the giant room causing all the boys to groan in irritation, it could only be one person. Ms. Selphie, the most hyper, annoying, overdramatic drama teacher to ever exist.  
  
"Damnit, I was hoping for a peaceful day." Cloud muttered under his breath before kicking a wall and glaring in the direction of the teacher.  
  
"We have some new students!" Selphie cried happily before running up to each of the boys and giving them a hug, much to their displeasure and half of them couldn't breathe. "Five new students to be exact! They just transferred from a city called Midgar or something.anyway they'll now be in your class! Isn't it wonderful?" Selphie finished in one breath before giving a big smile and running toward the door, "I'll go get them, so stay put and be nice to them, okay?" she quickly left and slammed the doors causing the entire room to echo the loud sound causing some of the boys to wince.  
  
"Okay, so we either get some preppy girls or some big jock, oh boy, choices." Zidane said sarcastically before falling to the ground and hoping to not meet the new students.  
  
"They probably are here cause the sport teams ran out of room" Ray said bitterly, "there goes are peace in this room."  
  
"Maybe we can make a deal with them, a 'leave me alone we'll leave you alone' kinda thing." Sora suggested not one for confrontation.  
  
"Or we could scare them with a Goth routine and send them packing back to their old town." Cloud said before taking the sword from Zidane and swinging it in a stabbing fashion. Sora shrugged and started to practice his technique some more.  
  
"Practice, practice, practice, all you ever do is practice Sora." Zidane said playfully before snatching his sword back and doing a mock imitation of what Sora was doing.  
  
"Well I do take kendo lessons after school Zidane, and Sensei Tidus will be mad as hell is he thought my skills were diminishing. He'd make me do squats and pushups to I would rollover and die." Sora sweat dropped before starting another round of practice swings.  
  
"I'M BACK!!!!" Ms. Selphie shrieked before slamming the theatre doors open. "All five of them are here and they're all guys so I know that you will get along!" Groans heard from all the boys on stage and Selphie pouted, "Come on!!! Give them a chance!! You guys will get along great I know it!!" She quickly closed the doors behind her and locked them. "Come on, they're the first new students we'd had in a very long time, so be nice to them, that includes you Cloud, I know you're a Senior but don't scare them away!!" Cloud snorted before sitting on the stage and glaring at his teacher, Selphie glared back and started to unlock the doors and gave a sheepish grin to the students outside before ushering them in. The first was a very tall man with silver long hair and sharp green eyes, the man eyes glared at all the boys and his eyes finally settled on the eldest boy of the group on stage with focused sharp eyes that seemed to signal some type of challenge with Cloud that made the senior's hair on his neck stand on end. The rest of the group came in sweat dropping trying to get away from Ms. Selphie whose eyes were sparkling and gleaming at the new students.  
  
"And the torture begins." Zidane said before moving over to Sora and whispered something in his ear causing the boy to nod his head eagerly before both boys ran off to the side of the stage and out of everyone's vision.  
  
"Okay now for the introductions!!!" Ms. Selphie shrieked before running to the silver man's side, "This is Sephiroth, he's a senior just like you Cloudy!" She then pointed to another boy with long silver hair, "This is Kuja," she then pointed to a boy with silver hair except the back was blue, "this is Kai," she then pointed to a boy with silver short hair and green eyes, "this is Riku, he's Sephiroth's little brother," finally she went to the last boy with purple messed up hair and a hat on, "and finally, this is Tyson!!" Ms. Selphie then started talking at about a mile a minute and the new boys were having a hard time keeping up much less understanding what the hyperactive teacher was saying. Max looked around and realized that Zidane and Sora still haven't come back, he nudged Ray and both boys looked around before finally calling Cloud's attention and all three boys left the in the direction that the two boys went.  
  
"Now I hope you all get along." Selphie stopped when she noticed all the boys on the stage were now gone and looked around quickly before turning to the new students and sweat dropping, "Uh.I guess my students have to do some prop stuff.or something." As soon as the words left her mouth all the lights in the theatre were cut out and the entire room turned pitch black (YS: Duh, did I really just type that?) "Uh, just a minor electrical difficulty is all." Ms. Selphie suddenly shrieked when she felt something cold and slimy all over her body and heard several yells from the new boys as well. The lights suddenly came on and..  
  
Yami Sephira: Cliff-hanger, BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Actually I have to go to my friend's party today, she's 18 and I'm just posting this, I try to have another chapter by Wednesday. Zidane!!  
  
Zidane: Read and Review if you want this story to continue!!!!!! 


	3. Practical Jokes Gone Good

Yami Sephira: I'm sorry I'm a little late, my house had water soaking up in the floor so I had no living room floor since yesterday night, and I was too tired to write the story so I'm writin' it today!!!!!!!! Rei: In other words, she couldn't at school, and was too tired last night to do it. Yami Sephira: SHUTUP!!! But seriously that stuff did happen to my floor, my cat crawled in the floor and it took an hour to get him out!! Stupid Percy!! Percy: Meeeeeooooooowwwww!!!!!!!!!!!! Yami Sephira: DIE!!!!!!!! Rei: *tries to hold YS back* Um.disclaimers on first page and calm yourself Yami Sephiroth!!! Max: On with fic I say!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Practical Jokes Gone Good  
  
"Sora!!!!!! Zidane!!!!!! I'm going to kill you two!!!!!! I thought I asked you to behave!!!!" Selphie finally shrieked after recovering of being sprayed by the two boys with the fire hose as well as the new students. All of them were now in the nurse's office, the wets to dry, and the dries to get yelled at by the teacher.  
  
"It was my idea, and I'm proud of it thank you!!!" Zidane stated before ducking from a chair the Ms. Selphie threw. "I'm the king of the practical jokes and goofing off and all that is lazy and any who say other wise is a fool in my eyes!" Zidane started laughing like an idiot before running from the teacher who got a scalpel and was chasing the boy.  
  
"Don't I get any credit?" Sora pouted before sitting in one of the chairs that was beside the boy with short silver hair and green eyes. "Why am I always the innocent?" he murmured more to himself then anyone.  
  
"Probably because you look like a chibi" the boy beside him whispered in the Sora's ears causing him to flush and stare at the boy.  
  
"Wha? What are talking about?" Sora stated in a quick pace before turning even a brighter shade of red and lowering his head to hide his face with his hair.  
  
"I'm Riku by the way," Riku purred in Sora's ears making Sora freeze. "Are you going to tell me your name little chibi?"  
  
"Uh.my name's.Sora." Sora hid his face in embarrassment.  
  
"Hey Sora, what's wrong? Your face is red?" Max suddenly asked after looking back from the chase, this in turn caused everyone else to stare at Sora, the said boy turned an even brighter shade of red before Riku glared at everyone causing them to look away quickly.  
  
"Don't worry my little chibi, I'll take care of you" Riku purred again before nipping litely on Sora's neck and rubbing his hand against the boy's thigh causing him to gasp, "Indeed my little chibi, we're going to have lots fun."  
  
Yami Sephira: A little short, little lemon, but I still love it!!! Next to get things started is Seph/Cloud, things are going to get good. Sora: *blush* Riku: I like it. Sora: turns a brighter shade of red and hides his face again* Riku: Chibi Max: ? Oh well, read and review if you want the story to continue!!! 


	4. Memories & Promises

Yami Sephira: MID-TERMS ARE OVER!! I CURSE THEM!!!  
  
Cloud: You would curse everything if you could...  
  
Yami Sephira: ^_^; Anyway, sorry for the really long delay in updating, I've been studying for mid-terms and I'm really bad at all of my classes  
  
Cloud: In other words, she barely did anything all semester, was a procrastinator, and crammed in all in the last week or so  
  
Yami Sephira: Harsh, but sadly true, I know I said before that this chapter is going to be C/S but this chapter is just about Cloud and his information about him, at first I just wanted them to fuck each other sense-less but decided to hold that off (at least for a few more chapters) ^_^  
  
Cloud: Yami Sephira doesn't own any of us or the games or anime we're in, if she did, there would be a lot of antigay republicans on her case  
  
Yami Sephira: POWER TO YAOI!!!!!! Now to today's story!!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: Memories & Promises  
  
*Cloud's POV*  
  
'Look at the whore all over Sora! I better stop this before Sora ends of hurt, he's too nice of a kid to end up broken when that new kid gets tired of him' (YS: No this isn't C/Sora!!! Its C/Seph, this is kinda a brotherly concern/love thing) Cloud sighed before scanning over the nurse's office and it's occupants: Ray and Max were lightly goofing off while Selphie was still chasing Zidane who was still running around in the same area for about twenty minutes now.  
  
'Wonder who will run out first?' Cloud mused 'Selphie's anger or Zidane's fear?' Cloud softly chuckled before his face turned into a frown again when noticing that Kuja had been watching Zidane the entire time a dark expression on his face.  
  
'Damn, damn, damn' Cloud glared, 'all these new students act like horny rabbits or something!!' Cloud's jaw clenched, 'I can't let what happened to me, happen to them!'  
  
********************FLASHBACK***************************  
  
"Hey sweetie, how you doin'?" Cloud's boyfriend Leon purred before kissing the freshman furiously on the lips.  
  
"Nothing much, just waiting for you to get here" Cloud replied giving a content sigh as he leaned up against Leon and smelled his familiar scent of spicy cologne.  
  
***************************END FLASHBACK******************************  
  
'No, I don't ever want to think about that bastard again' Cloud hated Leon, he was his first love, he said that would be together forever, he took his virginity, he crushed his heart...  
  
****************************FLASHBACK*********************************  
  
Cloud walked down a familiar street humming a soft tune that his mother once sung and has been with him ever since his mother died (YS: angst I know...), today he was excited because he was going to surprise he boyfriend, it was their one year anniversary and he wanted to surprise Leon with a necklace he bought with a lion in a symbol. (YS: Leon likes lions.....rwah!!) Cloud stopped to look at Leon's yard curiously; a red car was parked in the front.  
  
'Must be Leon's parents...' thinking no more on the subject (YS: NAÏVE!!!) Cloud calmly walked up to the house and rang the doorbell, he heard a couple of footsteps and watched the door open to reveal...  
  
SEIFER!!!!!!!!!! (YS: betcha you saw that comin' ^_^; Zidane: You're too predictable) to make matters worse, he was naked and smelled of sex (YS: yes, I do believe such a smell exists besides sweat), Cloud was about to ask what was going on when he heard another voice.  
  
"Come back in here Seif, we need to have another go" Leon appeared beside Seifer and started to suck on his neck leaving a nice hickey on the man's neck.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!!!!" To say Cloud was angry would be an understatement, he was angry, mad, sad, confused, but mostly hurt: hurt that the person that said 'I love you' on a regular bases was cheating on him with the whore of the school. Leon looked at Cloud, a neutral look on his face.  
  
"By the way Cloud," Leon said with a bored tone, "you're much too weak and stupid for my tastes, I think its better that I find someone better and you just stay the pathetic loser that you are." And with that, Leon slammed the door in Cloud's face leaving Cloud mentally shattered with no one to even turn to.  
  
*********************END FLASHBACK***************************  
  
'Sora, Zidane, Max, Ray; you four have been for me through all of this, ever since we were in elementary school and you helped defend me from the fifth graders when you were just small, loud third graders,' Cloud thought back, 'We all got sent to the nurse's office, we were so bruised up,' Cloud smiled at the memory, 'now's it's my turn to protect you guys'  
  
'I swear it,' Cloud promised the world that day, 'I will not let any of my friends go through the same thing I had to go through. On my life, I swear it'  
  
END OF CHAPTER 4  
  
Cloud: Why am I always the tormented one?  
  
Yami Sephira: It just always seems to fit you so well, *nods* oh but don't worry, you'll get a happy ending!! ^_^  
  
Cloud: Does it involve Leon dying?  
  
Yami Sephira: Maybe, but no hints though!! ^_^  
  
Cloud: *pouts* I am always left in the dark...  
  
Yami Sephira: READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!!! 


	5. Kuja's Thoughts

Sora: *continues to poke YS* Is she okay?  
  
YS: *twitching while lying face down*  
  
Rei: Ignore her; she's just tired cause of all this senior and college choice stuff  
  
YS: X_X  
  
Sora: Um.... okay, YS does not own any of us or the shows/video games we are in  
  
Zidane: I'm the main guy in this chapter!!!  
  
YS: *lifts up head* More on your seme then you, uke... *falls down again*  
  
Sora: Uke? Seme? What are those?  
  
Everyone else: -_-;  
  
Cloud: Poor, innocent Sora...  
  
Note: (blah, blah) means author is talking about story, it happens  
  
**************************Chapter 5: Kuja's Thoughts***********************  
  
"Hey Kuja..." Tyson's voice trailed off waiting for confirmation from the other teen.  
  
"Yea, what is it?" Kuja asked getting annoyed enough to finally answer after Tyson kept on bugging him for the past ten minutes.  
  
"One of those kids, wasn't he a Genome?" Kuja's tail stiffened underneath his pants (YS: I didn't want him to be wearing a dress/skirt like in the game)  
  
"What makes you say that?" Kuja asked trying to hold off from yelling at his friend (YS: or as close to a friend as he's going to get X_X).  
  
"Well, while you were still drying your girly hair," Tyson paused when he knew a glare was coming his way from both Sephiroth and Kuja, and of course received them from both, "anyway, the kid was running from that really loud teacher and I could of sworn I saw his tail, but then again, Genomes don't usually leave there tails out do they? A lot of people don't like Genomes..." Tyson's voice trailed off upon realizing that Kuja was glaring at him. "Okay, never mind..." Tyson quickly dropped the subject 'shesh, try to be nice to the guy and he almost kills me...'  
  
All the new students were currently being given a tour of the school, by the principal of course, all of the boys families were very wealthy and everyone tried in to their 'favor' as Kuja called it, Kuja hated it when people tried to get into his wallet or his pants, he just played along because he knew that if he didn't they would try at least ten times as hard.  
  
'Another Genome? As if' Kuja thought while trying to drown out the irritating voice of the principal while he was talking about something to do with the building of the gym, 'they made us stay after school for this shit?' All Kuja wanted to do was grab the principal by the neck and strangle him to death then laugh cruelly at it (YS: same with my principal). 'What the hell was Tyson thinking, another Genome, fat chance, almost everyone hates Genomes,' Kuja thought bitterly, 'My own father was ashamed of my heritage, he married my mother, without knowing she was a Genome, and got her pregnant and had to keep both of us when he saw that I had a tail, I suppose he was hoping that his superior genes would override my mother's or something.'  
  
"Too much thinking can be a bad thing" A cold, almost silent voice interrupted Kuja's thoughts, Sephiroth, his voice could make anyone tremble in fear, depending of his mood, luckily this time his voice held an annoyed and bored tone to it, not nearly as bad as the 'I'm-going-to-kill-everyone- you-know-then-slowly-torture-you-to-death' tone, he rarely used. Kuja 'hum' in response ending the short conversation.  
  
"We are holding a pep rally next week which will show you just how great of a school this is, we have so many sport teams and a large cheerleading squad," the principal winked at the last two words, "everyone attends and I'm sure you'll all love it."  
  
'I'm going to kill that baka,' Kuja was getting annoyed to say the least, the other boys could see his tail twitching through his pant's leg and his hands clenching too such an extent that some blood was drawing, Kuja, simply, was pissed. Remembering his past was bad enough, but Tyson talking about another Genome made him pissed.  
  
"I think it's getting late" Kai spoke out loud enough for the principal to hear him with his annoyed, bored tone of voice (YS: Kai, annoyed? Every single freakin' minute -_-;).  
  
"Ah yes, I suppose it is getting late..." the man looked at his watch from under is sleeve, "All right, I hope you enjoyed the tour and decide to stay at this wonderful school." The principal put of a sickening cheery smile before walking the group out of the school, "I hope you all enjoyed the tour..." the man trailed off, most likely waiting for a compliment, but the glare he was getting from Kuja was telling him to 'leave now, if you value your life', with a now nervous smile (YS: hehe), the principal went back to the school as Kuja and the rest with to their respected cars, (YS: they each have their own car, I don't have one, plus they have new cars!! T_T) , they all lived in the same place, which was of course a six-story mansion, their families provided for them to say the least, just one look around any of the many rooms told anyone so.  
  
"I suggest we all get some sleep," Sephiroth icy voice caught everyone's attention, "getting wet is not a way to set me in a good mood." With that said Sephiroth left for his room and promptly slammed the door shut, expressing his anger for getting wet as well as something else, (YS: I wonder what, or should I say who that could be? ^_^) Everyone finally went to their rooms, Tyson last since he decided to eat a late night meal, each falling asleep with many thoughts racing through theirs heads about this town and the strange and alluring boys in the drama room.  
  
'A Genome? I'm still wondering...what if?' Kuja thought to himself before finally falling asleep himself.  
  
***************************END CHAPTER*******************************  
  
YS: You like? *hopeful eyes*  
  
Sora: Who or what is a seme? Am I am seme?  
  
Cloud: If you were a seme, then I'd hate to see the uke...  
  
Sora: T_T why won't anyone tell me? First the lemonade thing, now this!!! *cries*  
  
YS: Don't worry!!! Riku will tell you!!!  
  
Sora: YAY!!! Riku, what do we need lemons for? What are a seme and a uke?  
  
Riku: *face turns bright red* Uh...READ AND REVIEW!!! *runs out of the room*  
  
Everyone else: -_-;  
  
Sora: I'll never find out!! *cries more* 


	6. Discoveries

YS: Ok, for anyone who wants to know, I don't know how much I'll be updating this month (May, if you don't know) I have prom, mother's day, my birthday, graduation (yes, I'm a senior in high school) and the next weekend I'm going to an anime convention and I'm busy making the costumes (I'm going to be Elk and my bro is going to be Kite from .hack) So needless to say I'm going to be busy this month but afterwards I'll have plenty of time, so I might get in another chapter this month, I might not, just warning you guys...;  
  
Zidane: What's this chapter about? You are pretty random...  
  
YS: I'll make this chapter is about Kuja finding out that Zidane IS a genome!! And I will tell the story of what will happen because of the pep- rally, whether you like it or not evil LOL  
  
Everyone else: --;  
  
YS: By the way someone asked if Max was the son of Goofy, no this Max is the blond, hyper boy from the Blade Breakers in BeyBlade.  
  
Max: I'm not a....wait, what is goofy?  
  
YS: Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fic!! (My computer says fic is spelled wrong, I hate it...)  
  
Chapter 6: Discoveries  
  
"Fear the pep-rally, fear it!!" Zidane was on top on one of the lab tables in their chemistry class, the announcements have just came off announcing the pep-rally, and needless to say, Zidane was angry (YS: me too, I hate pep-rallies).  
  
"Pep-rallies are evil" Max nodded in confirmation, the four boys were in the classroom (YS: Cloud isn't there because he's older then they are and already took Chemistry), and the classroom was, once again, completely ignoring their presence, and huddling around the new kids who seemed to be quite attractive.  
  
"I know, we can all go to the drama room again like we did last time" Sora suggested with his goofy smile (YS: that's the only way I can describe it) "We can sneak there when everyone is heading toward the gym!" (YS: I've moved a lot in my childhood and some schools hold pep-rallies in the gym, some in the auditorium, I choose gym for this story ;P).  
  
"Alright then, we'll tell Cloud about it during lunch." confirmed Ray, "Lets set up the lab, this lab counts as a test grade." He sighed in frustration; no one likes it when the teacher gives a hard assignment and counts it as a large percent of your grade (YS: I hate it when my teacher does that, I'm bad at chemistry). Zidane started to jump up and down all excited since he always had a habit of messing up the labs by mixing everything up and making a 'bang', 'boom', or a giant 'puff'.  
  
"Zidane two feet away from the chemicals at all times?" Sora asked.  
  
"Zidane three feet away from the chemicals at all times." Ray corrected him.  
  
"No!!!" Zidane whined, "I haven't caught anything on fire all month!"  
  
"It's the second," Ray murmured.  
  
"Like that matters" hissed Zidane.  
  
"I think it does," Max said playfully.  
  
"YOU'RE ALL AGAINST ME!!!" Zidane practically screamed enough for everyone in the classroom, even the loud, chattering group on the other side of the room, to hear.  
  
"Kai!" Tyson lightly hissed while pulling Kai's head to him, "That's the kid I was talking about!! The one with the tail!!" Kai glared at Tyson until the statement sunk in, and both boys left the crowd surrounding them, leaving Kuja and Riku behind to go take a closer look.  
  
"Zidane, you are way too loud." Max murmured while rubbing his sore ears, "And that's a lot coming from me." Zidane snorted before everyone turned away from the loud boy and back to the remaining silver haired ones in a tight circle.  
  
"You guys are mean..." Zidane pouted, not yet noticing the two new boys approaching them.  
  
"Hi, who are you guys? My name is Tyson, and this is Kai!!" Tyson interrupted their conversation with a loud (YS: very loud --) voice.  
  
"Yea dudes, we saw you yesterday!" Max mocked-played with the other boy.  
  
"Yea, I remember you guys you're the new guys me and my bud Sora soaked!!" Zidane started laughing and fell off the lab table but caught himself before landing on the floor with his head.  
  
"Haha, very funny..." Tyson said sarcastically before adjusting the hat on his head.  
  
"Hey whose the freaky, two-colored-hair-guy? Does he speak?" Zidane questioned, Zidane was having fun with this, he loved to play around with people who tried to get into their 'group', since Zidane didn't trust people too easily. Zidane only made few friends and didn't trust new people at all; Zidane just saw them as a bad thing.  
  
"I wouldn't speak like that if I were you, Genome." Kai practically hissed. Everyone turned silent; Zidane's smile faltered and his face became serious and deadly.  
  
"Don't you dare start anything with me, you bastard." Zidane was growling, his tail completely puffed up and his voice pouring with venom. "I'll kill you, don't think I will, just leave me alone you bastard."  
  
'Damn, his face looks almost like Kuja's when he's angry, but this is a lot scarier, this guy is pissed, Kai you shouldn't have said that...' Tyson backed up a bit, intimidated by the Genome's obvious anger at the situation.  
  
"Zidane, lets go now, I thinks that lab table is better, lets go over there and you can help me with the chemicals..." Sora said before placing his hand on Zidane's shoulders. Zidane's eyes became calm after Sora's touch (YS: no this isn't a Z/S fic, however tempting ;P).  
  
"Fine, they're not worth my time, stupid new kids..." Zidane's voice drifted off before following Sora and leaving the other four boys behind.  
  
"Leave Zidane alone." Ray's eyes had become slits as he said those words and motioned to Max, "lets go, we have better things to do." Ray left the two boys with Max trailing behind him.  
  
"Kai I can't believe you did that..." Tyson stopped when he saw Kai's serious facial expression, "What?"  
  
"Hmmm...."  
  
"What is it Kai?"  
  
"Things just got very interesting..." Kai held a smirk before going back into deep thought thinking of all the schemes he could do with this situation.  
  
'Damn, Kai is scary and sexy when he's plotting...HANG ON!!! SEXY?! Don't think about Tyson...' both boys went back to their old group, one boy loving what he was thinking, the other boy trying to stop from loving what he was thinking (YS: LOL).  
  
END CHAPTER 6  
  
YS: Hope you guys liked, R&R, I gotta go and study for my exams TT 


	7. Important Info

Please read this, its important!!!!!!  
  
I just got computer back after taking it apart and messing with some stuff so I don't know how long it will last. I hate Windows M.E.  
  
Anyway I'm going to change the story a bit, its come to my attention that some people want K/R and T/M, while other people want K/T and R/M, so to satisfy everyone I'm going to start making two of the same chapters one with on the pairings, one with the other, I'll have the pairings in the chapter title, the plot line won't be that much different, and I'm halfway done with the next chapter right now, be back soon!!!!!  
  
Yami Sephira 


End file.
